Dinner or Something More?
by Jediempress
Summary: Sephiroth thought it was just getting together with a friend. Apparently he was mistaken. What should he do now? Birthday giftfic oneshot.


This here is a birthday giftfic for ManjyomeaXel (I don't remember your ff name, sorry!)

Any way, this is not my usual scenario but it was interesting to try. I hope it works.

No, I still don't own them.

Dinner or Something More?

Aerith touched his arm gently and placed a quick kiss on his cheek before moving away. She gave him a casual wave before entering the house. He watched after a moment then turned to find Riku, Cloud, Zack, and Leon standing a few feet down the street...

…all of whom were staring at him.

Zack quirked an eyebrow, clearly intrigued. "What was that about?"

Sephiroth was as confused as the others were curious. "What was what about?"

"Oh you know what I'm talking about, Seph!" The First Class spoke animatedly. "I thought you said this was just a _casual getting together for dinner_ thing."

"It was."

Cloud and Leon were smirking at him. Leon angled his head, shaggy hair falling into his eyes. "Most people don't get kissed after a simple dinner between friends."

Narrowing his eyes, Sephiroth muttered. "Just what are you implying?"

Riku folded his arms and shook his head, looking down. "You really are clueless about these things, Brother."

"What things?" Irritation slowly crept into Sephiroth's voice. He really disliked it when these two played games with him. He looked to the other two members of the party, knowing they would simply tell him what he wanted to know.

Cloud shifted his weight. "Does any one else around here touch you that casually?"

Sephiroth shook his head. The only people here that ever touched him in any way were the four men standing before him. It was generally understood that he did not particularly liked to be touched. He suddenly found himself wondering why it was okay if Aerith did.

"You have been spending a lot of time with Aerith." Leon noted softly.

That was a true statement. Over the previous several months, he had been spending in increasing about of time with the Cetra. It had started with them crossing paths in the park on a fairly frequent occasion. Eventually he began assisting her with the number of un-kept flowerbeds.

Riku bit his lip and gave Sephiroth a sly look. He knew his brother was now chronologically going over every interaction he had had with Aerith in the past several months. He gave him a moment before stating. "I hear you've been going with her to the healers ward on a regular basis."

"And your point?"

Zack was still grinning. "When she invited you to go out for dinner, it was a date, man."

Sephiroth studied him for a long moment, "It…what?"

Riku blew out a breath, his lengthy bangs fluttering up. "Somewhere along the way, you and Aerith have developed a rapport. It's not that surprising."

Sephiroth had no idea what to say to any of this. He and Aerith had been on a date? He had never been on a date in his life. Dates were supposed to be something special, at least that what he had always been lead to believe.

"I think you broke something in his brain." Cloud commented with a soft smile.

"Relax, Seph, it was only a date." Zack laughed loudly, folding his arms. "Even if it was your first one."

Sephiroth was only paying partial attention. This little revelation was rapidly becoming a horrendously important to him. He had been on a date; with Aerith of all people. There was something very twisted about this.

In reality, there was something off in just the fact that they had become friends. Just a few years ago, he had killed the woman. She was the one who stood in his way and he had eliminated that obstacle without a second thought.

Sephiroth had not even known her. He did not realize that the woman had been the same one Zack had so often spoken of. Her name had been irrelevant. She was an Ancient and that was all that mattered at the time.

Why did it surprise him that they would get along so well now? There had been nothing personal to what had happened between them in the past. In fact, they had never even spoken of it together. When they interacted, it was simply conversation.

…And he really enjoyed being around Aerith. They talked easily and felt comfortable with her. Maybe this date thing should not have been as big of a surprise as it was.

"Seph?" Riku asked quietly. "You okay?"

He nodded slowly.

"You don't look it."

A touch of uncertainty entered Sephiroth's mind. He was suddenly entertaining ideas he never had before and it was a touch unsettling. He was not sure where to go from here. This was all… new.

Leon was watching him closely and a faint smirk curled his lip. "I've got one piece of advice for you Sephiroth: don't think about it too much."

Cat-like eyes flicked over. The sable-haired man was right. Over-analyzing was always one of his greatest flaws. Riku and Zack were always telling him trust his feelings more, maybe it was time to give it a try.

With a nod, Sephiroth turned and began walking toward Aerith's house.

"Where are you going?" Cloud asked though the tone of his voice indicated that he already had a good idea. The grins and smirks from the others said the same thing.

No point in denying. "I'm going to see when Aerith wants to go out again."


End file.
